


downpour

by ppxyoon



Series: Soulmate au. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rain Verse, Strangers to Lovers, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: rain verse au.Jeonghan can’t hear anything when it rains outside.Well.To be exact, he cannot hear anything EXCEPT someone moaning.Taking that his soulmate is enjoying his/her time while he’s suffering listening, he hates whoever god gave as his other half.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Soulmate au. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. It's raining.

**Author's Note:**

> This story establishes in the rain verse au. where you cannot hear anything when it rains except your soulmate voice after you turned 18.

Jeonghan can’t hear anything when it rains outside.

Well.

To be exact, he cannot hear anything EXCEPT someone moaning.

Taking that his soulmate is enjoying his/her time while he’s suffering listening, he hates whoever god gave as his other half.

Ok.

He hasn’t received yet.

But, he will.

Right?

“Guess someone’s soulmate was having fun last night.”Seungcheol greets him with grin (and his gum) when he arrives at their table in the library next morning.

“Shut up.”

“Does **_she_** do that every time it rains?”Choi Minki, who sits next to Seungcheol asks. “I remember you always complain about this.”

“Well. **_He_** didn’t once. During our final exam last year.”

Jeonghan sits down next to Jonghyun, opposite of his other two friends who open their mouth wide. Afraid that their jaws may drop, he raises his eyebrows. “What’re with that faces?”

“He? You said he.”

“Yes. He.”Jeonghan nods.

“I thought you never met your soulmate.” Seungcheol quirks his eyebrows.

“I haven’t met. But I guess that he is a male by his voice.”

“You said he was quite during our final exam. Could it be that he also studies here?” Jeonghan looks at excited expression on Minki’s face. He shakes his head as an answer. Minki frowns but his excitement still in his voice. “Do you try to find him?”

To be honest, Jeonghan did try to find his soulmate before. But he has his voice (moaning) as an only clue. It’s quite hard.

Actually, it’s hard for everyone to find one’s soulmate with just a voice you heard when it’s raining. Therefore, some gives up. Never bother to find or try to get a clue from the conversation their heard. Just live their own life and let fate does its thing. Some falls in love with someone their met in real life. Leave their soulmates longing behind.

The only lucky one who found with just one time of hearing is his friend. Well, two friends- Seungcheol and Jonghyun.

Seungcheol told Jeonghan that he heard familiar voice the first time it rained after we turned 18. Jeonghan only listened since he heard different voice from his friend. The next day, it rained again, during their science class. Professor was talking but no one heard him. Seungcheol said something. No one reacted except Jonghyun.

Their eyes widened. Their mouths also hang open. Unsure look painted across their faces with Jeonghan and some of their mutual friends confusing.

It’s still funny every time they talk about that day.

“I’m so excited with these soulmate thingies when I’ve not had one.”

Aside from those who are not bother to find and those who leave their soulmate waiting, there is some who does not have a soulmate.

When you turn 18, you will hear noting but your soulmate’s voice when it’s raining.

There is a chance that you do not hear anything due to the difference of time zone. Your soulmate may be asleep when you’re awake still working to make end meets. But there is still a change that you do not have a soulmate.

Like Choi Minki.

His friend hears nothing until now that he’s going to turn 22 next week.

“You may have one, Minki.”Jonghyun closes his book as the bell was ringing. “And if you have one, I certain that he or she is in different continent with us.”  
  


“What if he or she can’t speak?” All eyes look at Seungcheol. He just chucks. “I just point out any possibilities.”

“I will let it be. Just trying to pass this god-fucking-Biology exam we’re going to have is hard enough for me.”

True.

Jeonghan sighs.

And he can’t remember anything he read last night.

Thank to his soulmate fucking and moaning all night, he can reduce his choice of search to exclude his major.

Or, his soulmate is so good at Biology that he can be fucked instead of preparing for an exam?

Who know?

“Should we request your department to postpone the test until it passes raining season?” One of his friend (psychology major) asks with laugh in his voice. “If it’s at this rate, you may fail the exam, Jeonghan.”

He thought so.

His Biology score was at minimum since he entered university and majored in Natural science. It’s at the bottom line of the median. He passes this time. But what if he cannot make it other time?

Actually, he though he would fail this time. He barely got to answer with each question. It happened that he was lucky enough to guess the right answer. Or, god gave him his empathy.

“Everyone’s doing just fine. It’s just me, Minhyun.” Jeonghan sighs.

“What happen if you fail?”

“I failed.”

“Well. I know.” Minhyun laughs. “I mean what happen if you fail apart from you actually fail.”

“Enroll this fucking Biology class again, which I wish I hadn’t had to.” Jeonghan pauses. “Actually, it’s not just this fucking Biology.”

He sighs.

“It happens every time I study when it rains.”

“Physics, Chemistry, Astrology and much more.”

“But you passes all of those with excellent score for two years, Jeonghan.”Minhyun raises his eyebrows. “Why does it just happen to this fucking Biology quiz this time?”

“I think it’s too personal but last night he did it all night. I can’t even sleep.”

“I feel you.”It’s now Jeonghan’s turn to raise his eyebrows. How did Minhyun know? How did Hwang Minhyun fucking know the feeling when you have to hear someone moaning without seeing or actually **_touching_**.

Ok.

He exaggerates thing a little bit.

“I think you should go and find him.”Minhyun suggests.

“How?”

“Just----"

Jeonghan blinks.

Minhyun blinks.

His month is shut because he knows Jeonghan cannot hear him anymore.

They both look outside of the window of the cafeteria.

**_It’s raining._ **

It’s like his world has been tuned off.

And it has been tuned off for an hour now.

He heard nothing.

It’s odd.

It’s kinda weird.

Ok. It may not that weird, taking that this is half past one at noon.

It’ll be weirder if he hears his soulmate moaning at this fucking time.


	2. It's nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to finally meet.

_ ‘Do you wanna go get some coffee?’ _

__

__

Jeonghan looks down at the message on his phone screen. It was from Seungcheol a couple of minutes ago.

Today, they do not have class and his friend takes his time to go on a library date with Jonghyun. Strange as it seems. Didn’t they exhaust from tons of exams they had last week.

_ ‘It’s raining and the library was crowned.’ _

__

__

Jeonghan looks outside. The rain is still falling and he has sat here for quite sometime now. He didn’t bring an umbrella with him. So, picked up by Seungcheol sounds good.

He was typing a message and sending his location to Seungcheol when he hears his soulmate speak for the first time.

His voice sounds nice and pure, differently from what Jeonghan normally heard.

It’s gentle.

It’s charming.

It’s ringing with an accent that he’s quite not familiar with.

The rain soon stops and all the noises reach him.

Jeonghan puts his phone in his jeans’ pocket. He smiles.

He can listen to his soulmate all day long.

(not include the moaning one)

It’s still raining.

He sits at the back of Seungcheol’s car and waits for the traffic right to turn green.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He can’t hear anything but he knows his friends are talking to each other. judging from his friends’ smile and hand gestures, he’s quite certain that it will be some sweet talks.

Lovebirds.

Indeed.

Maybe it’s better that He can’t hear anything.

Or, it’ll will be better if his soulmate is around here and talking to him when the world is muted.

Jeonghan just waves goodbye to Seungcheol and Jonghyun, who changed their plan to get coffee to tucking themselves and cuddling on bed, and gets off at his front gate.

He doesn’t want to go anywhere too.

It rains.

And his soulmate is singing.

His gentle voice soothing.

His charming voice calming.

Jeonghan hasn’t heard his soulmate singing before. It’s nice.

He closes his eyes.

His soulmate sings English songs that he is not familiar with. But Jeonghan jots down parts of lyrics he heard. He’ll try to find the full song next morning.

Jeonghan drifts off to sleep hearing his soulmate singing.

It would be nice.

If he could find him soon.

He wakes up with his phone in his hand at 3 am.

The rain has stopped.

He types parts of the lyrics he heard into the search bar. Wait for his cellular to response. Scroll down the result.

_ Honesty _

__

__

_ Pink $weat _

Jeonghan never though, well even his family also never though. No one will ever think that he will purchase for an English song into his music library.

He’s not good at English.

He doesn’t understand the lyrics.

That’s why.

But now he got the message saying his transaction has been completed.

**_ The power of soulmate. _ **

After making him almost fail Biology test, now making him pay for an English song (maybe he will pay for English songs if he remembered them all).

When will we meet?

Does his soulmate look for him too? Did he have any clues? Or, he will be one of those who give up, not bother or fall in love with someone already?

Jeonghan gets into the cold shower. He gathers all the clues he has so far.

His soulmate is a male. From his moaning, talking and singing voice, he’s certainly a male.

He soulmate lives in the same time zone as him. He was talking to someone at noon. He has sex with someone at night. Basically, he would be around his age too.

He soulmate is not exactly at the same place simultaneously with him. He was talking to someone when Jeonghan can’t hear anything.

His soulmate has accent, slightly. It’s cute.

“Jeonghan.”

“What?”

“You listen to this song too?”Minki, who is scrolling Jeonghan’s phone asks in the midst of the quiet library. Their exams are approaching. (again).

“Which song?”

“ _Honesty._ ”

“Isn’t it an English song?”Seungcheol looks up from his textbook. “When were you started listening to English songs?”

“Song.” He corrects. “My soulmate sang this song. I just found it’s nice so I purchased it.”

“Your soulmate does other things than having sex?”

“You shouldn’t talk about someone you haven’t met like that, Minki.”Jonghyun interrupts. “It’s his personal thingy.”

“Yeah. I’m ok with him having the time of his life if he didn’t do it when I have tests tomorrow.”Jeonghan jots his note into his book while talking.

“Do you still want to find him?”

“I want to find him before this season ends.”Jeonghan sighs. “It will be harder if it doesn’t rain.”

Jeonghan meets his soulmate in real life before the rainy seasons ends.

It’s surprising.

Actually,

He meets his soulmate when it’s **_not_** raining.

Jeonghan stands up from his chair to find another Biology book to use in his dissertation. While finding the book that will be useful for his paper, he sees someone looking for something too.

He has brownish hair. With few books in his arms.

Jeonghan doesn’t see his face.

But he hears his voice.

“Where is Biology’s section?”He murmers to himself while searching.

Very familiar voice.

His soulmate voice.

Jeognhan freezes. His heart is beating so fast.

The other man looks up from the bookshelves and sees him standing there. He smiles. His voice in real life is gentler, more charming and ringing inside his brain.

_ “Hi. Do you know where can I find Biology books?” _

Jeonghan smiles back, nodding his head.

Finally, he meets his soulmate.

“Here’s Biology section. I can help you find one if you want.”

“So, you already found your soulmate?”Jeonghan nods. “But it looked like your soulmate did not recognize you?”

“Why he did not recognize you?”Seungcheol frowns his eyebrows. “If he heard you, he would have known.”

“Maybe he haven’t heard your voice?”Jonghyun gives out his opinion.

“That’s possible.”MInki snaps his fingers. “If he’s here all the time, it means that you two can’t hear anything at the same time.”

“I have heard him talking.”Jeonghan shakes his head.

“Maybe it was raining here but not his faculty.”

“That’s also possible.”

“What’s his major again?”

“He said he took Psychology.”Jeonghan answers.


	3. It's Jisoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jisoo. That's it. That's the point.

“What’s his name. Did you ask?”Minki smiles excitedly. “Please don’t tell me you don’t, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan smiles. He opens his mouth to answer but it’s raining.

No one heard his soulmate name.

**_“Hong Jisoo.”_ **

Except his soulmate himself.

“Did you just call my name?”

Hong Jisoo who just finishes the borrowing process of Biology books turns his head to him who sits at the right side of the counter. His eyes widen with surprise and excitement.

“Yes.” Jeonghan almost shouts. Well, the librarian can’t hear him.

“Why do I hear you?”

This time, Jeonghan quirks his eyebrows.

“You hear me because it’s raining outside.”Jeonghan stands up from his table as his friends start to look at him. He walks toward Jisoo who’s standing still at the counter. Freeze, to be exact.

“You are my soulmate?”

“It’s embarrassed for me to say it myself.” Jeonghan smiles. “But I heard your voice all the time when it rains.”

“Wait a minute.”Jisoo’s eyes widen more. “You heard my voice all the time when it rains?”

“Yes.”

“All the time?”

“Yes.” Jeonghan tilts his head. “What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan looks at the panic expression on Jisoo’s gentle face. He then slowly realizes that what exactly what he heard all the time when it rains.

_Jisoo’s moaning voice._

Oh.

Jisoo’s singing voice as well.

“You’re Jeonghan. Right?” He nods. “Ok. Jeonghan.” Jeonghan holds his smile when he sees Jisoo’s blushing.

“Yes?”

“We will have a talk. Like the real talk. With all the things you have heard. And what I have voiced as well.”Jisoo is still blushing. He looks anywhere but Jeonghan. “I will meet you at the cafeteria near your faculty, when it rains next time.”

“If it doesn’t rain?”

“I will have to return all these books next week.”Jisoo eyes the pile of books on the counter. “I will be here.”

He doesn’t understand why Jisoo wants to prolong their talk. Maybe, he just finds out that he has soulmate and needs sometime to think about it, **_thoroughly_**.

Jisoo holds all the books with his two arms. “See you then.”

Jeonghan just stands there, watching Jisoo walks out of the library. His smile on his face. His hand in his jeans’ pocket. He pulls out his phone.

“Hey.”

Jeonghan looks up from his phone, seeing Jisoo turns his head to him.

“Could you please open the door for me?”

“I will walk you back.”He keeps the phone back in his pocket. Helping Jisoo with books and door.

Jisoo shyly nods, with his small ‘thank you’.

It’s cute.

His soulmate in real life is way cuter than his voice.

It turns out that it doesn’t raining.

But Jisoo comes to his faculty three days later.

“Jeonghan.”

“What bring you here?”Jeonghan has his usual smile on his face. His hand in his pocket. “Are you finish reading them?”

“No. Not yet.”Jisoo shakes his head with a smile. “I think I need to talk to you; otherwise, I cannot focus on reading these f- Biology.”

Jeonghan laughs. He thinks he knows what Jisoo almost slipped. He looks at his watch. It’s almost lunch time.

“Would you mind having lunch with me? I’m hungry and we can talk there.”

Jisoo blinks before nodding. “Do you ask me out for a date?”

“I’m asking you to have lunch with me.”Jeonghan’s face is painted with a smug smile. “But if you want to count it as a date, I’m also fine with that.”

“That’s quite smooth, Jeonghan.”

“Is this a yes?”

“Yes. It certainly is.”

Jisoo told him the reason behind the sound Jeonghan always heard when it rains.

Jisoo does not like the sound of rain. Even though he cannot hear it, he basically doesn’t like when it rains. So, he does anything he can to drift his attention.

Jerking off is the easiest.

Yeah.

It’s jerking off. Not having sex like he understood.

“It’s so embarrassed for me when I first realized that you heard it all the time.”Jisoo looks at his empty plate. “I though I didn’t have soulmate like my parents.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I haven’t spoken anything so it’s possible that you think you don’t have one.”

“Does that make you feel uncomfortable?”

“To be honest, it does.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Jeonghan pats Jisoo’s hand that places on the table. “It’s okay. Lately you haven’t done it though.”

“Because I moved out from my old dorm. I live with my roommate in the new one. So, yeah, I cannot.”

“Is that why you singing?”

“You also heard me singing.”Jisoo keeps eyeing the empty plate. His face has lightly pink blush across his cheeks.

It’s cute.

“It’s nice.”Jeonghan smiles to assure the other. “I even purchased the song you sang.”

“Really?”Jisoo looks up with sparkling eyes. “Or you just saying to make me feel better?”

“I’m honest.”

“Which song?”

“Honesty.”

“Oh. That one.”Jisoo looks away as he is blushing more. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You can give me a list. I will sing it when it rains.”

That’s so cute.

He gives Jisoo a heartfelt smile.

“You don’t have to.”

“Why not?”

“You can talk to me when it rains. You don’t have to feel it alone now.”

Jisoo closes the door and goes straight to his bed to hide his face and his beating heart with pillows.

He just met Jeonghan few days ago. Just realized that the godly-handsome good-looking man who paying for his meal and walking him home after our date today is his soulmate.

Just heard the most effective pick-up line for the past 22 years of his life.

Oh my god.

His life is so blessed.

“Jisoo. Get up. You have to finish your term paper before Monday.”

“I cannot focus now, Jihoon.”

“You said this line for three days Jisoo.”He hears(?) Jihoon rolls his eyes. “And this morning you said you will sort thing out with your prince charming.”

“Yeah.”

“So you have to finish your work and return these fucking Biology books within deadline.”Jihoon pulls Jisoo’s legs. “I can’t stand seeing these books in our room anymore.”

“I will.”

Jihoon nags something about his term paper for the next twenty minutes.

This is the first time Jisoo wishes it’s raining outside.

He wants to hear Jeonghan’s calming voice.

He loves hearing Jeonghan’s voice in general.


	4. It's kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing or pecking on the lip?

Days have passed into Weeks.

Weeks have passed into Months.

Rainy seasons will also pass in the next few weeks.

“Jeonghan. It’s raining.”

He knows that it’s raining outside.

Because he only hears Jisoo, who sits next to him groaning about his final exam while working on his own (fucking) Biology exam.

“Read you book, will you Jisoo?”

“Don’t wanna.”

Jeonghan sighs.

Even after meeting his soulmate, he still sighs because of Jisoo every time it rains.

“Did you finish reading?”

“No.”

Jeonghan sighs again.

“I have to finish this module within tonight, Jisoo.”Jeonghan looks up at his soulmate who stares at him purposefully.

Jisoo blinks.

Jeonghan sighs.

“Fine.”Jeonghan puts down his pencil. “Only until the rain stops.”

Jisoo smiles happily, nodding his head so fast that Jeonghan afraid he will get dizzy.

“What do you want to do?”

Instead of answering, Jisoo leans his face toward Jeonghan’s. Their noses touch first. And then, their lips.

Jeonghan thanks Seungcheol who cancelled their meeting at the faculty’s library last minute due to his boyfriend’s agenda. So Jisoo can kiss him privately at his dorm.

“Why don’t you kiss me back?”Jisoo cutely pouts.

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows. “When do you kiss me?”

“Just now.”

“I call it pecking on the lip. Not kissing.”Jeonghan smiles smugly. “This is what I call kissing.”

He holds Jisoo’s chin gently but enough for the other to stay still. Jeonghan tilts his head to his intend angle. He gives Jisoo a crook smile before pressing his lip to Jisoo’s tightly. Pushing his tongue inside the latter’s mouth, making Jisoo follow to his movement.

Jeonghan withdraws his lip when he feels Jisoo tighten his grip on his shirt.

“Why you don’t kiss me back?”

Jisoo pouts again.

“Do you want more? The rain hasn’t stopped.”

“You said you have to finish this module within tonight.”

“You requested us to break before the rain stops.”

Yoon Jeonghan is the real deal.

Jisoo just realized that again tonight.

“Hey. Do you wanna go on a double date?”

“What?”

“Double date.”Seungcheol clarifies.

“I don’t wanna go on a date with you.”

“Me neither.”Seungcheol snorts. “I mean I and Jonghyun. You and Jisoo.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows. “Doesn’t that mean I have to date with Jisoo first.”

“Yes. Wait.”

“What do you mean you have to date Jisoo first?”

“You heard it.”

“But I don’t understand it.” His friend pulls out a chair next to him to sit. “You and Jisoo?”

“We are a thing.”

“But we are not dating.”

“Oh.”

“Isn’t it because you haven’t asked him out yet?”Jonghyun who just pops up out of nowhere interrupts their conversation.

Jeonghan nods.

Even he spent his time with Jisoo, brought him out for dates and much more, he hasn’t asked Jisoo to (formally) be his boyfriend yet.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just want him to be certain that this feeling is not a result from the soulmate thingy.”

He sees his two friends mouth the same word ‘wow’.

“You’re overthinking.” Seungcheol is the first one to speak. “He has a feeling for you that means he has a feeling for you.”

“He likes you to be clear.”

“I’m—I don’t know.”

“Why you don’t know?”

Jeonghan freezes. He sees Seungcheol and Jonghyun’s faces twist with amusement.

Jisoo’s standing behind him.

Jeonghan turns around to look at his soulmate but he only sees the top of Jisoo’s brownish hair.

“Jisoo.”

“Why do you think that all of my feeling are because of that soulmate thingy?”Jisoo’s voice is shaking. It’s still gentle but shaking. “Do you like me because I’m your soulmate?”

It’s hurt.

“Please tell me it’s not.”

Jisoo looks up with teary eyes.

His first tear falls out of his beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, it rains inside Jeonghan’s heart.

Well.

It also rains outside too.

Jeonghan cannot hear anything but the sound of Jisoo’s crying.

Jisoo left before he has a chance to say anything. Ok. To be honest, Jisoo gave him a chance but he didn’t take it.

He didn’t know what he had to say.

His soulmate’s tear (and teary eyes) made his brain not function as it used to. He stood still. Until he felt the weight from Seungcheol’s hand touched his shoulder. He said ‘sorry.’ Silently because of the rain. Jonghyun said it too.

But it wasn’t Seungcheol’s fault.

It was neither his two friends’ fault.

It’s his.

Jeonghan has not been in a relationship for so long. Frankly speaking, he dated only one person back in high school, way before he turned 18 and heard nothing. He thought that he didn’t have a soulmate. When he entered university, he heard Jisoo’s voice for the first time.

Even if it was the sound of Jisoo’s moaning.

He decided to go down the path that god gave.

He will find and fall in love with his soulmate.

On the contrary, Jisoo dated few more people than Jeonghan did. Having been spending few months hanging out, dating, and talking at 3 am., Jeonghan learned that Jisoo did quite not believe in this soulmate-thingy.

Maybe because his parents both didn’t have soulmates. They heard nothing when it rains. So, when Jisoo turned 18 and heard nothing too. Jisoo thought that he didn’t have a soulmate similar to his parents.

He fell in love few times with different people and in different places.

And now,

Jisoo confessed in one of those nights.

**_He likes him._ **

Come to think about it, Jisoo did confess to him with small smile, tired eyes exhausted from never-ending exam, while sitting on his counter at 3 am., drinking his handmade coffee.

Jeonghan remembered he reflected that smile back, leaning his hip to their small dinner table, one hand in his pocket, another hand held the same coffee in the white ceramic mug. He whispered ‘ ** _I like you too_**.’

Jisoo’s smiled shyly and hid his lower half of his beautiful face behind his mug while noded.

It looked like love.

It looked a lot like love.

No.

**_It was loved._ **

But Jeonghan didn’t make any moves since then. He let thing went as it be, going with the flow. We kissed. We hugged. We cuddled.

Consequently,

He has to lean against the cold tiles of his shower. Let the cold water washes his tear away.

It doesn’t stop raining.

Both outside and inside Jeonghan’s heart.


	5. It's love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's love = It is love.

Jisoo’s still crying.

Mumbling something to his roommate incoherently. But Jihoon would not hear anything. It’s only Jeonghan who can listen to Jisoo when it rains.

Jeonghan’s heart aches when he hears Jisoo whispers something to himself. Or, maybe, to **him**.

_‘Can this be the last time it rains in this rainy season.’_

_‘Please don’t cry’_ Jeonghan whispers back. He knows Jisoo heard it cause the mumbling has stopped.

He wishes it was because of him.

**_‘I love you.’_ **

Sadly,

Jeonghan didn’t hear Jisoo whispered something back. And maybe, Jisoo didn’t hear his last word too.

He heard the sound of the pile of water poured down and bounced back from the tiles.

The rain has stopped.

Outside.

Only god knows how much he wishes it has stopped inside his heart too.

Fall has reached the university.

There was no pouring rain since then.

Jisoo’s wish was granted by God.

He wishes his wish was granted to.

“You look way more dying than when you can’t sleep because of your soulmate’s moaning.”Minki greets him with sly smile. “Miss him much, right?”

“Shut up.”

“Does he look like zombie like our friend looks?”Minki turns his head to ask Seungcheol who shakes his head.

“How could I know? Jeonghan is the one who should know.”

He shakes his head too. It hasn’t rained since that day. He went to meet Minhyun, who appear to study at the same major as Jisoo’s. But Minhyun told him that he rarely saw Jisoo.

Jonghyun gives him comfort smile. “He may be fine.”

Jeonghan doesn’t know which choices he preferred.

Jisoo being fine without him.

Or, Jisoo crying because of missing him.

Well.

He prefers Jisoo doing just fine.

It just would be better, if he’s doing fine with him.

“You fail the Biology test.”Minhyun looks up from his score in the paper in his hand. “How could someone like you fail the test? It doesn’t even _rain_.”

Yeah.

He knows.

It’s impossible for him who excel in Biology to fail a test. Given that it doesn’t have a single droplet of rain touched the ground for about a week or two now.

It’s not because of Jisoo’s moaning like the last time he almost fell the test.

It’s because he kept thinking about Jisoo. He couldn’t focus on his module. He barely remembered anything. And he wasn’t lucky enough to choose the right choice.

Yes.

Yoon Jeonghan had selected the wrong choice.

In Biology test.

And in his love life as well.

“It happens.” He answered.

“It doesn’t _just_ happen, Jeonghan.”Minhyun puts down his paper and looks at him in the eyes. “You have something else in your mind.”

“Somebody, to be honest.”

“Ok.” Minhyun gives him a cunning smile. “Who is that ** _somebody_**?”

“You already knew.”

“You’re right. I already knew.”Minhyun still gives him the same smile. He stands up and picks up his bag. “But **_he_** doesn’t know.”

Minhyun doesn’t look into his eyes anymore. His gaze diverts to someone behind Jeonghan’s back.

“You know what you have to do noew, Jeonghan.” Minhyun whispers. “Don’t let this chance slips again ok?”

Jisoo with the same brownish hair is now sitting in front of him at the exact same place as Minhyun a minute ago.

“Hi.”

Well.

His Biology score is still placed on the table, exposing itself to the newcomer.

“Please don’t look at it.”Jeonghan reaches out to flip the paper. But Jisoo’s faster. He places his gentle hand firmly on top of his score. “Jisoo.”

“I come here because Minhyun told me that you failed the test.”

That bastard.

“Yes. I failed.”

“Is it because of me?”Jisoo asks, a concern clear in his voice.

Jisoo’s voice is still gentle, charming and ringing beautifully.

“It’s not because of you.”

“It’s because of me missing you, Jisoo.”

Jisoo’s beautiful eyes widen with amusement. “What?”

“I miss you.”

“I heard it. But---” Jisoo stutters.

Jeonghan uses his reached hand to hold Jisoo’s hand that placed on the table. His thumb makes a small circle on the back of his soulmate’s hand.

He looks into Jisoo’s eyes who shyly avoid his gaze.

“Look at me, Jisoo.”

Jisoo doesn’t.

His gaze is fixed on Jeonghan’s small circle on the back of his hand. The touch sends strange feeling to his heart.

Warm.

Familiar.

More than the above,

**_Love._ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

****

****

This time, Jisoo lifts his head up.

Their eyes finally meet.

Jeonghan’s lip curves up into a tiny smile.

Calm.

But heartfelt.

**_“I didn’t say it when we had that conversation at 3 am.”_ **

****

Jeonghan still fixes his gaze at Jisoo’s face.

**_“I also didn’t say it when you asked me at the library that day.”_ **

****

****

They lock eyes in the midst of the crowned cafeteria.

**_“I did say it once. But the rain had stopped. So, I though you didn’t hear.”_ **

****

“I heard it.”

Jeonghan widens his eyes. “You heard it?”

“Yes.”Jisoo shyly nods. “But I though you said it just to comfort me.”

The same tiny smile appears on Jisoo’s face as he intertwines his fingers with Jeonghan’s.

“But I prefer hearing it in person when it doesn’t rain outside.”

Jeonghan tightens their intertwined fingers.

It’s truly better.

Way much better.

Meeting in person.

Talking in person.

Having each other touches linger on the skin.

Hearing each other voices in the middle of noisy crowd.

“Can we go on a double date with your friends now?”

“After I finish kissing you.”

Jisoo stays still, letting Jeonghan leans his face across the table. His chin is gently angled before he feels the peck of his soulmate’s lip on his own.

Jeonghan doesn’t close his eyes.

So does Jisoo.

His soulmate whispers the same ‘I love you.’ again and again with a sly smile.

The sweet gesture makes his heart flutters.

“That was not what I call kissing.”

Jeonghan gives a half-smile half-laugh look to him. “I will do it properly next time.”

They both smile.

It still feels like the world is muted.

Even though it doesn’t rain.

It feels like love.

It feels a lot like love.

**_It is love._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> I hope this fic makes you happy and makes your day (pun intended☺️). I plan to write another soulmate au. if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and you can leave comments/kudos or even talked to me via twitter @ppxyoon :)


End file.
